Hungry Eyes
by Challos
Summary: Guy gets into a car crash, wakes up in a hospital with a cat doctor lady, and feels really hungry. Dark, so unless you like relatively graphic descriptions, I would not recommend reading this.


A single moment, captured as we drove in the car. I was listening to my family laughing as we drove home from watching a movie.

The movie is not important.

My dad had made the initial joke, making a terrible pun about one of the characters in the movie.

The joke does not matter.

What does matter is the car crash.

The car crash is almost certainly what matters, it technically killed me and my entire family.

'But that doesn't make sense' you say.

It certainly makes sense.

I'll explain how I got there first, and before the car crash.

I woke up to the sound of my brother. He usually got up before me to take a shower so that he could leave early for school. He used to have to wake me, but now I just get up from the slightest sound, training from my mischievous sister who would play pranks on me when I was defenseless in sleep.

Let's fast forward, who cares about the shower I took, the breakfast, or even school.

I walked home with a friend that day, the same that I brought to the movie theater in fact. We had been arguing about parallel universes, before that we had been debating about the existence of aliens, I don't even remember at this point how we got there.

"I'm pretty sure that there are parallel universes, how else could you explain the different pathways that we could've gone down in life?" He asked me, making me question my ideology. I shook my head as we walked to our house.

"I'M pretty sure that everyone has one path, and that they're destined to do everything they ever do. There's no way parallel universes can exist." I replied, confident in my answer.

I was wrong, but I didn't know it at the time.

Alright, maybe it wasn't that important, but it still felt better to get it off my chest.

Where was I? Oh yeah, the crash.

I guess some idiotic truck driver had decided it would be a great night to doze off, and bumped us off the bridge we were on, and into the icy cold water.

I used to be on a swim team actually, one of the fastest swimmers on it. Never did it like it much though, and as soon as I had the option, I dropped out of it.

It is semi ironic to die by water after swimming for half your life, isn't it? We plunged into the water, hood first. My friend along with my family started to panic as we went farther into the depths of the lake. My sister started screaming, along with my mother. My brother, Dad, and friend all froze up, not moving a hair out of sheer terror.

That's when the trunk window broke cracked. I looked at the rest of my family. Little did I know, nothing would save them. I tried yelling at them to snap out of it, even shaking my friend next to me, trying to stop freezing up.

It was in vain and the rear window broke, letting in a torrent of water that showered all of us, beginning the mark or our inevitable doom. The part of my family that wasn't frozen, madly tried to open the doors in vain.

Nothing could get them out.

I tried one last time as I finally tried to undo my seatbelt, fumbling it and failing to unlock myself from what could become my tomb if I couldn't undo the buckle.

The car started to fill up rapidly, leaving little breathing space. Under the murky lake water, I could see my Dad just sitting in the driver's seat, fully submerged by water.

I knew he was probably dead, but I hadn't given up hope at the time. My mother was screaming underwater, trying to undo her seatbelt that would ensure her doom.

I finally undid my seatbelt, took one last breath, and launched myself out of the car.

It would've worked too.

If my friend hadn't latched onto my left leg as I tried to swim out. He clawed at my feet, trying to bring himself closer to air that he badly needed as much as I did.

I was terrified at the time. I would have to abandon my own friend to save my life. I thrashed my left leg, breaking free of his weakening grip as I started to lose air.

I looked up and saw the moon, a shimmering white circle illuminated by the reflection underneath the water.

My vision went black for a second, and I saw the moon break apart. _Literally _break apart. I didn't pay attention to this when it happened; my sole objective was to get air which was being rapidly depleted.

Something grabbed my foot again, and it felt long and fish like. It pulled me down as I thrashed against its hold, frantically trying to get air. I looked down to see what if was, and a gigantic octopus with red eyes and what appeared to be a white mask covered its face.

I thrashed, trying to escape its hold even more as the creature pulled me down.

And that's where I died. Along with my friend and family.

Just because of a stupid car crash.

Although as you may have guessed, I didn't really die. Hope turned into desperation, and then anger. I wouldn't die in some stupid car crash. I ripped the tentacle out of its body and it shrunk back into the depths of the lake as I fell unconscious from lack of air.

I was only technically dead for around 30 seconds before they got me back.

I'd woken up in a hospital initially, and that made perfect sense. I got into a car crash, so of course I would be at a hospital.

What did not make sense at the time, was that there was a woman in a doctor's coat with cat ears on top of her head.

At first I thought I was dead, or was hallucinating. After a few second, I realized there was no way I was dead, because I was crying over my dead family members and in theory they would be here if I was dead.

What a wuss for crying though, right? Anyway, this is where the real story starts, and listen closely because I think it's a good one.

"Are you okay?" The lady with cat ears asked me as I started crying, realizing that my entire family was dead, along with my best friend.

"Y-yeah, it's just... where am I? And why do you have cat ears?" I asked her confused.

"You're at Vale General Hospital. And I have cat ears because I'm a Faunus." She said giving me a strange smile, and twitching her cat like ears.

"What drugs did you give me? I'm pretty sure people like that can't exist, and I'm really hungry too." I looked over at the machine, hoping it would give me an answer to my dilemma. The cat lady's smile vanished as she walked over to me, reaching into her pocket and bringing out a small flashlight.

She shined them into my eyes, as I held up a hand covered in IVs to block the strong light. The doctor started muttering about how my pupils were fine as she examined my eyes, and then she turned off the flashlight. The flashlight swung like a pendulum as I followed it with my eyes hypnotically. She stopped suddenly and I jolted out of my trance.

The cat doctor looked at me, sizing me up as she turned her face into one of interest.

"You don't have any brain damage, at least that I can see, so how could you not know about us?"

"Well people can't exist with cat ears, that's just how it is. Something about birds and bees. And where am I really, can I please get some food?" _I feel reallllllly hungry._

"You really don't know where you are?" The woman asked me sadly. I shook my head.

"What continent? North America? I don't think I've ever heard of Vale before either." She looked almost pained, listening to my answers. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a huge monster crashed through the wall, destroying several cabinets and a life support machine. It stared at me with red eyes, evil red eyes.

"What the fuck is that?!" I said, tearing off my cables as I tried to get out of the bed to duck under it. The woman's face turned serious, and then looked to me.

"You honestly don't know?" The creature roared, and launched itself at the women

Nothing I could do could stop it, and I watched in horror as it ripped her open like an orange.

While it fed on her, I stepped closer to the woman as she was being eaten by the monster. _I feel... hungry. _I stepped closer to the woman, paying no heed to the beast. The beast looked at me, and nodded, backing up slightly. I kneeled down beside the dead woman, ripped open by the monster as it looked at me expectantly.

I saw a red organ, no longer beating from the attack of the monster, and picked it up with my right hand, ripping the veins attached to it. I ate it, swallowing hard. I looked down at myself in shock. _Did I just eat someone's heart?! _The beast gnarled its teeth as my posture changed from one of confidence, to one of fear and shock.

I backed up slowly into the hallway, away from the monster as it approached me slowly. It reared up, about to strike me. I was frozen from the events. Me being a strange place with cat doctors, monsters, and eating people's hearts does that to you. It launched itself at me, and I punched it out of reflex. It soared across the hallway, sliding to a stop as I looked down at my hands in amazement. _Did I just punch a huge ass monster across the hallway? I'll take it._

It charged at me, and I waited until it was close enough, and then punched it in the face. Its mask split, and it disintegrated almost instantaneously. _Okay… that just happened._ I felt like there was something sticky on my chest, and I looked down to see that there was a long gash oozing a large and steady flow of blood from it. _I think… I'll take a little nap now. _I slumped to the floor, unconscious.

I woke upon another hospital bed groggily. But I felt... different. As I woke up, another doctor came in, looking at a medical chart. _I'm still so hungry... I'll eat him._

"Ah, so how are feeling mister..."

"I'm sorry; I just can't remember right now, I think I hit my head." I said lying, "And is there supposed to be a rash here?" I pointed to a random point on my forearm that clearly had no rash.

He came over to look at my rash, and as soon as he got close I grabbed him and bashed his head against my bed, knocking him out and putting a small crack on his forehead. I hastily moved off my bed, tearing off any IVs and heart monitors before laying him on the ground.

I searched around for a second, and found a scalpel laying on a tray next to a cabinet full of medical supplies. I kneeled next to him, drooling from hunger and sliced off his head in swift movement.

It rolled a few feet and then stopped. My drool started to fall on the corpse as I unbuttoned the shirt, revealing its chest. I cut into the middle and slightly to the left of his chest, estimating where the heart was. I carefully moved the flesh away to display the corpse's heart.

My salivation increased as I moved my shaking hands towards it. I snatched the heart out when I was a few inches away, tearing tendons attached to it. I examined the muscle for a second, and then bit into it, spraying blood over my body.

_It tastes soo good. How did I never do this before? _I continued to eat the heart, and burped and wiped the blood off my face when I finished.

I looked down at myself, again in realization that I had just eaten someone. I started sobbing as the overwhelming emotions hit me. My family was dead, my friend was dead, the woman cat doctor was dead, and I had just killed this man out of cold blood.

I looked up from my hands wet from blood and tears, and saw a man that appeared to be from the military. He had on a military uniform, and was fairly tall. He had grey hair and brown eyes as well. I looked for somewhere to escape, but before I could he whacked me on the head with a baton, sending me off to sleep.

My head shot up as I looked around, and my classmates laughed.

"Thank you for rejoining us for class. Now can anyone tell me what the answer to this question is?" My math teacher said, pointing to the chalkboard.

I raised my hand, knowing the answer immediately. He nodded to me.

"Its √-1/8, and can I have permission to go to the Nurse's office?" He nodded yet again, and I picked up my backpack, walking out of the classroom.

"What happened honey?" My mom asked me in the car as we were driving home.

"Well uh... what did we do yesterday?" I asked her nervously. She gave me an odd look and continued looking at the road.

"We saw that movie last night with your friend, you passed out on the way home and we couldn't even get you up to say goodbye to him." She told me, chuckling and smiling at me.

I laughed nervously with her, and that's when the car hit us head on.

I woke up in a jail cell, shackled to the wall. I looked down and saw myself in an orange jumpsuit, feeling hungry. _Am I dreaming? Or is this real? _I thought for a minute, until someone walked in wearing a military uniform. I lunged toward him to try and eat him, but was stopped by my shackles on the wall.

"So you're the one that they found in the lake? And you were also found... eating the hearts out of people." The man said, raising his eyebrow at the second part.

"Sir, this may sound like a strange request, but can you pinch me?" _I need to make sure I'm not in a dream. _He raised an eyebrow again, and then slowly reached over pinched my leg, hard. It hurt. _Still hungry, but at least it's not a dream._

"Thank you sir, now what did you want?" I asked him, keeping my saliva back.

"Well to be honest, we'd like to employ you in killing off a terrorist group known as the White Fang. In return, we would 'forget' what happened last night.

I asked sheepishly, "Fine, but can I... you know... feed on them?"

He didn't even flinch as he answered, "Yes,"

"In the meantime, we have some cadavers that you can use; we'll be dropping you off near Vale, where the base is suspected to be." He turned to walk away.

"Wait a second," He turned to me, his face stoic. "Why me?"

"We've searched every record available to us, and haven't managed to find you in any of them. Normally, we would have to go through significant precautions to carry out a strike, but you don't exist currently, as least not to our records. We also don't have to explain to the public about who you are, we can just pass it off as if you're some other radical. Anyway, be ready in 15 minutes. You leave then on the Bullhead then." He took out a small remote, and pressed a button, releasing me.

I tore into the cadaver's heart, and ate it. I almost vomited from the taste; it was almost like badly undercooked fish. I held my stomach, and continued to eat it, knowing that I would at least not try to eat people for a short while.

I finished the heart, and drank some of the water they had provided me to rid myself of the aftertaste. They had given me a standard issue sword, which was strange because where ever I was seemed to be fairly advanced in terms of technology, and that they should be using guns instead of melee weapons.

When I asked the quartermaster supplying me, he gave me a weird look as I put on the combat armor they had given me. After disappearing for a minute to look for something, he handed me a gun that looked like a Colt 1911, but with strange looking magazines. I took the magazines, and placed them along my hip where they could be held easily.

I looked down at my hands as I sat in the Bullhead. _Am I somehow stronger here? I'm almost simply back at home, but here I can punch a huge beast with almost no effort, and send it flying. And when I blocked that monster with my hands, it didn't even leave a scratch._ _And there are people with cat ears here. But this isn't a dream either, I had the guy pinch me, and it hurt. I also don't feel bad about eating people, which in general is strange, but I feel bad AFTER doing it._

"Alright, we're letting you off here." The officer that had released me earlier told me. "We'll be watching from here, and make sure to go into the underground part of the compound to release the hostages. I don't think you'll have any problem doing that, correct?" I nodded my head, wanting food already even after just eating a heart. "You'll need this by the way." He handed me a small backpack, presumably one for parachuting.

I looked at him confused, "You want me to parachute into their base? I've never done this before you realize." I told him while examining the backpack.

"You should be fine, if you're anything like the security cams showed you were, you should be able to fall a few hundred feet and survive." He said waving it off. _Well I can't exactly back out now, I'd probably be executed for having killed someone and that would not be good here, even if I still have no idea where I am._

I strapped on the parachute as the back of the Bullhead opened.

"Just try not to use the chute until you're a few hundred feet off the ground, the faster you fall, the less likely they are to see you. There's also 16 people guarding the camp, and one has an unknown Semblance, so watch out for him."

"Wait, what's a Semblance?" I asked him, not wanting to jump into a situation where I didn't know something.

"It's an ability, a power. Just make sure you don't get killed by his." I nodded, and jumped out into the air like I had seen in movies.

I felt my eyes tear up as I flew through the air, and felt the sides of my mouth pulled apart by the force of me falling. The ground grew closer every second, and I saw the men around the camp like ants, tiny and insignificant. When I felt it was the absolute closest to the ground that I could be without suffering any injuries, I pulled the chute and was pulled backward from the sudden loss of momentum.

My descent slowed as I reached the ground, landing on the ground with a small thump, and pressed a button on the middle of the jacket that released the chute. It flew back out into the night, and I left the backpack under a nearby bush.

I looked around the base. _So there's a tower, and the walls, and then there's the stairs that lead into an underground base where I'm supposed to release the prisoners. _If my information was right,there were 5 guards at the tower, 5 patrolling the wall, and 5 standing guard at the underground part of the base. _I don't know where the one with the Semblance is, but I'll deal with that later._

The guards were in a semi-circle around the stairway, and the one closest to me looked like he was about to explode with pee, holding his legs together and everything. Around 20 feet away to the right of where I had landed, there was a latrine which I knew he was going to soon escape to.

I moved slowly in the shadows towards my destination, not wanting to reveal myself by accident. As soon as I reached the latrine, the guard ran over to me out of desperation, opening the latrine and entering it. I heard an unzipping noise and a sigh as he released the pressure on his bowels. He had carelessly left the latrine door open in his mad dash, and I snuck in behind him, covering his mouth and twisting his neck with a small crack. I let the body fall slowly to the ground, trying not to leave saliva on the clothing as I waited in anticipation to eat.

After I finished taking off his armor and helmet and putting it on myself, I cut into his chest near his heart, revealing a small red muscle, ripe to eat. I reached inside his chest and tugged it out as it leaked blood on the cement floor of the latrine. It looked tasty, even in the dim light that supplied the latrine as it leaked a small flow of blood onto the ground where I kneeled. I eat the entire heart in two bites, being careful not to spill any blood on my disguise.

When I was done with that, I wiped my hands on my old clothes to rid myself of the blood. I stayed crouch, turning myself and peeking out the door. No one had thought twice of the guard being MIA for several minutes, but I couldn't blame them. _I imagine it would be pretty hard to keep tabs on everyone at every second. Hopefully this works though, and I don't particularly want to face 14 guards at once, even if I possibly could with my strength._

I stood up and closed the door casually, putting on the strange white mask as I walked back to 'my' post, stepping to the side awkwardly to make it look like I had just gone to the bathroom. No one gave me a second glance as I walked past them through the door and down the stairwell, where the captives apparently were. I shut the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief as I walked down the stairs. _Now all I need to do is get the hostages, and I should be good. _I approached the bottom of the stairwell, and looked across the small room to the four people shackled on the walls.

They looked, strange to me. They all had symbols floating on their chests, that didn't seem to be quite of this world. I felt an insane hunger as I looked at the four, moving towards them to eat them. I shook myself out of my trance. _It would be stupid to eat their hearts, even if they do look especially good since I'll be thrown back in jail. _After I moved closer to them, I examined them more closely. All of them were female; at least that I could tell and were unconscious.

They were lined up against the wall. One was a redheaded girl about my age; the one to the right of her had white hair, as well as a scar running down her right eye. The third from the left had black hair, as well as kitty ears just like the women at the hospital, and the final one was a busty blonde haired girl. They were dressed in the equivalence of rags, but all seemed around my age. _That's just sad, taking harmless kids away from their families, even if their hearts do seem particularly tasty for some reason._

I moved to the red headed one first, and tried to break the shackles holding her left hand. To my surprise, I broke it relatively easily, and broke the other one with the same ease. She started to stir as I released her, and I saw her mouth open to scream. I quickly put a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams as I put a finger to my mouth to signal her to calm down. She stopped screaming, and she nodded slightly, a silent promise to not make a noise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK WITH RED EYES?" The white haired one yelled at me as I pulled my hand away from the girl's mouth, sighing as I heard the alarm start up, alerting the guards. I worked quickly, breaking the shackles on her feet, and then moving onto the other ones as fast as I could. It was hard for me to hold back from feeding on their hearts, unusually hard compared to other people. And they also had those symbols, what did they mean? I broke the loud girl out and moved to the black haired girl.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" The girl asked me as I broke her shackles.

I moved onto the blonde's holds, hearing the door open and the soldiers run down the stairs. Finally finishing with her restraints, I answered, "I'm here to break you out, I'll tell you more later." The White Fang soldiers didn't even bother asking us to stand down, and immediately started firing on us. I ducked behind a small indent in the wall as the soldiers fired on us. The girls were fired in the open line of fire, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

They seemed strangely unaffected though, and instead of hiding went straight for the White Fang, ducking and weaving to avoid their bullets. The soldiers tried to back up the stairwell, but were trapped by the sheer amount of them there, creating a blockage. The blonde haired girl started to punch the guards, knocking them out one by one while the white haired girl created glyphs in the air to throw the guards against the wall mercilessly. The guards were taken out in mere seconds by a few girls, and I was just waiting against the wall, dumbfounded by how that had just happened.

_I should've just gone in guns blazing if it was this easy to take out 14 guards, but where's the one with the… Semblance I think?_ All of the girls clutched their stomachs, falling to the floor and kneeling in pain. _What the hell? _There was a sound of footsteps as a man walked down the stairs, taking his time. I pushed myself closer to the wall to conceal myself as I heard his shoes tap on the concrete floor.

"Why do you do this? There's no way out for you, at least until you're dead or we get a good offer for you. So why bother?" The man had a silky voice, almost like one that a snake would have, and wore the standard guard uniform except for one key difference.

There was what looked like animal ears on his vest, some of them torn off with jagged edges, and others that looked cleanly cut. He also had a symbol floating in front of him, and his looked like a fist against a man's stomach. He walked past the girls, standing behind them while they were kneeling, and picked up the one in red.

"I think I'll kill you though, just to set an example of what will happen." A large knife was retrieved by the man from his hip, and he set it against the neck of the girl as he picked her up effortlessly.

"I'll make it nice and long though, so they can hear your screams." He pricked her neck with the knife, letting out a small but steady flow of blood. The girl whimpered and I moved slowly behind the man as he moved the knife along her throat. While continuing the torment, he also started to humiliate her by removing her clothes slowly. _Little closer._ The man ripped her ragged shirt off her and threw it behind him without even looking.

"Y-you b-bastard. I-I'll kill you I-I swear." The girl with golden hair said to him through gritted teeth.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, but right now, your sister and I are going to have a nice little… session." Chuckling at the last part, he started to remove her pants and I saw my chance to strike. I sliced my sword through his neck, lopping it off as the rest of his body fell to its knees, releasing the girl.

The others looked up in surprise at their lack of pain, and the redhead just looked at me in shock. The blonde rushed over to hug the shocked girl on the floor, and I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped over the body quickly, and slashed his chest with my sword, revealing a slowing heart. Reaching down quickly and taking off my mask, I tore it out of his chest and ate the red mass in three bites, feeling warmth surge through me.

The four looked at me in shock as I gulped down the last of it. They started to back away from me, the blonde carrying the small redhead. They tore off, running up the stairs past the guards.

"Wait! I yelled, and felt something leave me." The girls fell to the ground again, and I felt my stomach wrench itself in pain as well. I looked down at the body of the man, and saw that his symbol was gone. _Did I… Take his ability? _The effect dissipated after a second, and the girls looked even more confused.

_They look pretty good now, I'm sure that they wouldn't care if one of them was dead, especially the loud and annoying one._ I walked towards the one that had set off the alarm in the first place, unable to control the need of food and salivating freely. The other girls watched in horror as I attempted to swing my sword at the white haired one, and was thrown against the wall by one of her glyphs, hitting my head hard.

I woke up in my bed, feeling like shit. _What are those, dreams? This is definitely reality, but I could feel pain in the other place. And the car crashed, but we're all here. I ate people's… hearts? That's fucking disgusting, and I'm not a cannibal. Dreams usually have some kind of point, or review of the day, so what would eating hearts represent anyway?_

"Hey, can I come in Ali?" My mom asked behind my door.

"Sure, and can I talk to you about something?" I asked her as she opened the door.

"Of course why would you even a-" She held her hands to her mouth, repressing a gasp. I was confused too, since I felt hungry, and in the way that I would eat people hungry.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked rushing over to me, looking at my face.

"Well, I feel kind of weird, but why?" She took her phone out of her pocket and started to dial.

I asked her more urgently this time, "Why Mom?" She looked up from the phone, and gave me a look of surprise.

"You really don't know? Your eyes, they're blood red."

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter! This took me nearly 4 days to write out, and finally finish, because I was originally going to use this Fic for something else, but it didn't really make sense after a while so I just decided to change it to what it is now instead!**

**Anyway, make sure to follow/favorite, and leave a constructive review if you think something can be improved! There's almost no way for me to improve as a writer unless people review, and tell me things that I can do, so make sure to leave one!**

**Also, this may look similar to the anime Tokyo Ghoul. I can assure you that it will not turn out anything like that, but won't say anymore because spoilers are bad.**

**If any of you are curious why he was able to be hit, it's because he doesn't have aura currently.**

**Thanks to –Falcyon- for editing, make sure to check out his stuff (including an upcoming super dark fic) too! Credit to him for the name as well.**


End file.
